


'wag na natin pag-usapan (kung paano mo winasak ang puso ko)

by ishiptoomuch



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, high school sweethearts turned mortal enemies, lovers to idiots
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishiptoomuch/pseuds/ishiptoomuch
Summary: Dear Diary,Puppy love? Anong puppy love?? kagaguhan 'yan! 'yang mga puppy love na 'yan walang ibang iiwan sa'yo yan kundi rabies! Kaya kung ako sainyo magpaturok na kayo! Penetration is better than cure!- Kyungsoo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> galing 'tong eksenang 'to originally sa isang script na ginawa ko para sa isang workshop, naisip ko lang na gawing fanfic para rakenrol.

Nag-ring na ang bell, senyales na dismissal na. Naglalabasan na ang mga estudyante papunta sa kani-kanilang mga sasakyan pauwi, yung iba may service, ang iba naman nagsisimula nang maglakad para hindi gabihin.

Nagmamadali na din si Kyungsoo dahil baka maabutan sya ni Jongin na ilang araw na nyang iniiwasan. Tamang tama dahil malapit na ang contest na sasalihan nito at hindi papayag ang coach ni Jongin na hindi sa practice dumiretso after ng klase.

Malapit nang makalabas si Kyungsoo, konting giling nalang nasa labas na sya ng school nang may tumawag sa pangalan nya, tuloy tuloy lang ang paglalakad nya na parang walang narinig.

"Kyungsoo! Kanina pa kita tinatawag, huy, mahal."

Marahang hinablot ni Jongin ang braso ni Kyungsoo para humarap ito sakanya. Hindi nagsasalita si Kyungsoo, nakatingin lang ito kay Jongin na parang may gustong sabihin.

“Ah! Bago ang lahat eto oh may dala akong turon para sayo, naabutan ko si manong kanina bago pumasok binili ko na kaagad, pasensya na hindi na mainit ah, iaabot ko sana sayo nung recess kaso wala ka naman sa upuan natin sa canteen.”

Kinuha ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo para ilagay ang turon dito.

_Oo nga, Jongin. Malamig na._

"Iniiwasan mo ba ako?" Tanong ni Jongin habang nakakunot ang noo.

"H-Ha? Hindi. Huy may practice ka pa diba? Baka mapagalitan ka. Uwi na ko. Bye." Daig pa ni Kyungsoo yung nag-aannounce ng stasyon sa LRT sa pagiging monotonous ng boses nya. Siguro nga robot na sya kasi bakit wala na syang maramdaman?

"Mahal naman. Ang tagal na natin ngayon ka pa ganyan? Ilang araw na kitang sinusubukan na i-contact, pero walang sumasagot. Pumunta ako sainyo, wala ka daw kahit nakabukas ang ilaw sa kwarto mo. Wala naman sanang gaguhan oh." Kasabay ng pagsasalita ni Jongin ang unti-unting pagkabog ng dibdib ni Kyungsoo. May nararamdaman pa pala sya, kahit papaano.

Nakatingin lang si Kyungsoo sa mga sapatos nila, pinagmamasdan ang iilang hakbang na pagitan ng mga ito. Ang lapit, pero bakit parang ang layo layo parin? Parang ang layo layo na? Bago pa man makahakbang pa papalapit si Jongin nagsalita na si Kyungsoo.

"Jongin ayoko na."

“Ayaw mo nang alin? Nung turon? Hayaan mo bukas na bukas sasamahan ko yan ng panulak! Hindi ako nag-tanghalian ngayon kaya sigurado na 'yan!” Ngumiti si Jongin kay Kyungsoo ng napakaganda. Na para bang hindi sya paulit-ulit na sinasaktan ni Kyungsoo noong mga nakaraang araw sa pag-iwas nya.

_Tama na, Jongin. Huli na 'to. Mas may deserve ng mga ngiti na ‘yan._

“Jongin maghiwalay na tayo.”

Dali-daling hinawakan ni Jongin ang mga braso ni Kyungsoo, mistulang inaagapan ang nagbabadyang pag-layo nito.

"Nakikipaghiwalay ka? Kyungsoo? Paano na yung mga plano natin? Akala ko ba magkasama tayo sa pangarap na ‘to? Na sabay tayong tatapak sa stage? May nagawa ba ako? May nasabi ba akong mali? Kyungsoo magbabago ako kung may ayaw ka sa akin, pangako!”

Dito umangat ang ulo ni Kyungsoo para tignan sa mata si Jongin.

“Ayan ka na naman eh! Jongin ano ba! Hindi na tayo bata! Gagraduate na tayo!”

“Kyungsoo please, wala akong ibang alam kundi ito lang.”

“‘Yun na nga Jongin, wala kang ibang alam, paano ka kung wala ako?”

“Masama ba na ikaw ang palaging unang iniisip ko? Kasalanan ba na lagi kitang isinasama sa bawat plano ko? Na sa tuwing nakikita ko ang hinaharap, nandoon ka?”

“Jongin, please. Hindi ko hiningi na maging mundo mo. Ang dami kong pangarap, Jongin. Pasensya na kung kailangan ko muna ‘tong unahin. Ang daming umaasa sa akin. Mahal na mahal kita. Pero sa ngayon wala akong ibang masasagot sayo kundi pasenysa na.”

At katulad ng mga napapanood ni Kyungsoo sa primetime bida, bumuhos ang ulan.

Lumapit si Jongin kay Kyungsoo at inilipat ang suot nyang cap sa ulo nito.

“Jongin-”

“Isuot mo yan at umuwi ka na baka magkasakit ka na naman.”

Dahan-dahan na tumalikod si Jongin at tuluyan na ngang umalis sa buhay ni Kyungsoo. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wala po akong alam sa proseso ng internship sa mga teams. lahat po ito ay hinugot ko lamang sa aking puwet. beware ho opo.

Ang lakas ng ulan. 

Ang bobo mo Kyungsoo. bulong ni Kyungsoo sa sarili nang maalala na wala na naman syang dalang payong.

Sinasadya mo ata eh, bakla ka talaga. Galit na galit na bulong ni Kyungsoo habang sinusuot ang kumukupas at halos mabutas na na cap, ang cap na palagi nyang dala kahit saan.

Oo mga netizens tama ang iniisip nyo, yun nga ang cap. 

Apat na taon na pero ang tindi padin ng kapit ni Kyungsoo sa lintik na cap na ‘yan. Parang hindi na nga gawa sa tela eh, parang tissue na sa kakagamit ni Kyungsoo. Mainit? Ilabas na ‘yan. Makulimlim? I go for isuot na ‘yan. Kulang na lang ata pati sa pag-tulog at pag-ligo isuot nya eh.

“Hoy!” Panggugulat ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo nang maabutan nya itong naglalakad.

“Sabi ko na nga ba dapat mas binilisan ko pa ang lakad.” Irap ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan.

“Dapat talaga i-practice mo na ‘yang lakad skills mo dahil mag-iinternship assignments na tayo! Bawal pabagal-bagal! Dapat makipagsabayan tayo sa athletes.” 

“Kinakabahan ako, Baek. Wala naman akong kaalam alam sa mga sports na ‘yan. Isa pa, baka maging sakit sa ulo ‘yang mga varsity players na ‘yan.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo habang tinitignan ang listahan ng mga varsity kung saan ma-aassign sila para sa kanilang internship. 6 months lang naman pero ramdam na n’ya ang kaba.

“Ano ka ba! Hindi ka kinakabahan, Kyungsoo. Ayaw mo lang talaga makihalubilo sa ibang tao.” Sabat ni Baekhyun sa internal conflict niya.

“May point.” Natawa sila pareho at tuloy-tuloy nang pumunta sa assigned room nila para sa announcement.

\-----------------------------

“Byun Baekhyun.” 

“Yes, sir! Present po!” 

“UST Growling Tigers.”

Kitang-kita ni Kyungsoo ang panlalaki ng mata ni Baekhyun at dahan-dahan itong lumingon sakanya.

“Hashtag blessed!!!” Mahinang sigaw nito sakanya. 

“Pinagpala ka na naman-” Naputol ang sasabihin ni Kyungsoo nang tawagin sya ng Prof. nila.

“Do Kyungsoo.”

“Present!”

“UST Salinggawi Dance Troupe”

Hay, Salamat. At least hindi outdoor. Bulong ni Kyungsoo sa sarili. 

May konti naman s’yang alam sa sayaw kung ikukumpara sa ibang sports, ang problema nga lang wala s’yang ideya sa kung ano at kung sino-sino ba ang mga nasa dance troupe. Siguro magkakaalaman nalang sa orientation n’ya.

\-----------------------------

Sana pala hindi nalang n’ya nalaman. 

Sa kalagitnaan ng pakikipag-usap ni Kyungsoo sa isang coach ng Salinggawi, para sa kanyang orientation, ay tinawag nito ang captain ng team para ipakilala ang mga miyembro ng dance troupe kay Kyungsoo.

“Captain! Tara dito/”

Nakayuko si Kyungsoo at nagtatake down notes ng mga technical terms na kailangan n’yang tandaan nang may magsalita sa tabi nya.

“Yes coach?”

Umangat ang ulo n’ya at naghandang magpakilala.

Putangina.

“Ito si Kyungsoo, bagong intern natin. ipakilala mo s’ya sa team.”

Binabawi ko na.

“Ikaw na din muna bahala mag orient sakanya. ‘Yung sched n’yo ha.”

Lord, kahit outdoor po na sport, kahit beach volleyball po tatanggapin ko po. lord , kahit ano po, kahit chess na outdoor. 

Tuluyan nang umalis si coach at naiwan silang dalawa.

Nakatingin lang si Kyungsoo sa mga sapatos nila, pinagmamasdan ang ilang hakbang na pagitan ng mga ito. Ang lapit. 

“Baka matunaw ‘yang mats namin. Kailangan namin ‘yan.” Mahinang tawa ng captain.

Napaangat ang ulo ni Kyungsoo at nakitang naka-smirk ang kausap nya sakanya.

Nag-extend ng kamay ang captain na naka-smirk parin sakanya.

“Kim Jongin. Captain ng Salinggawi. Nice meeting you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sa limang tao na nagbabasa neto, sorry at natagalan. :-(

**Author's Note:**

> gusto ko lang 'tong ipost dito dahil baka maisip kong ituloy pa hahaha halos kumpleto na ang plot nito hindi ko lang alam kung paano ko isusulat dahil mas sanay akong magsulat ng screenplay. ultimate baby ko ang prompt na 'to matagal ko na itong inuupuan kaya parang hindi ko alam saan magsisimula kasi gusto ko maganda na sya kaagad hahaha tangina


End file.
